Somewhere Only We Know
by juleeahchan
Summary: In a scenery of flowers and people, I only saw you, just you. A story of drama, romance and conflict between a particular brother and her, a story where two people learn the real meaning of trust, understanding and love. Natsume x Ema pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The sunset and the flower_

"_I remember it, it was the beginning of winter when I first saw her. In the church where our parents got married, I saw her, Ema Hinata, my new little sister._

_This is where my story with her begins"_

Wedding preparations were being held in the Asahina family. The anticipated wedding of Miwa Asahina and Rintaro Hinata was happening today. The Asahina brothers and their new sister, Ema were wearing beautiful outfits, from crisp and sharp suits, to Ema's gorgeous pink dress.

"The place here is so stunning" Ema said while observing the place where the ceremony would be held.

"To be expected from a wedding," replied Juli, Ema's friend squirrel.

Ema heard a noise from the chapel doors. Curious, she peeped inside the chapel to see what was happening. There, she saw a man with hair as orange as the sunset and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Who are you?" The orange haired man asked. Still dumbfounded, Ema replied

"I-I am—" as she was cut by her brother Tsubaki. "This is our _imouto-chan_, Natsume," he said proudly as he went to Natsume with Azusa following behind.

"I-it's nice to meet you Natsume-kun" Ema said while bowing her head. "Yay! Finally, we're complete!" Wataru exclaimed.

"What?" Ema asked, confused.

Tsubaki placed his arm around Natsume's neck and said, "Yup, this is the 7th son, Asahina Natsume, me, him and Azusa are triplets!"

"Triplets?!" Ema said as her eyes widened at her discovery.

Everyone nodded.

"And there you have it" Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Ema asked.

"We're the Asahina brothers! All thirteen of us!" Wataru excitedly said

Ema took her time to absorb everything that just happened and then lifting her head, she smiled and said, "Please take care of me!"

The brothers smiled back.

* * *

**WEDDING CEREMONY**

As the brothers were preparing for the wedding Miwa spoke to Ema,

"So Ema, have you met everyone yet?" she asked

"Yes, I just met Natsume awhile ago." Ema replied.

Miwa smiled and said "Please have fun and take care of them too ok? I know they can be a handful sometimes but they really are excited about you."

Ema, surprised said, "Of course, I will, I am also excited, I've never had siblings before so this is new for me, but I know that it will be fun"

Miwa, smiling lovingly, gently stroked Ema's hair and said "Thank you, Ema"

Ema smiled back and said, "It's nothing"

The ceremony was starting and as the music started playing the church doors opened everyone in the sides looked at the door's direction to see the people walking the aisle. Bridesmaid by bridesmaid started passing by when finally, just in front of the ring bearer, the last bridesmaid, Ema was slowly walking on the aisle.

Ema's presence was captivating and every brother's eyes were on her.

"_I'm so nervous walking on this aisle, what if I trip?" _Ema thought as she was approaching the end of the walk.

She headed to the side and stayed there until the bride and the groom reached the altar and finally, everyone sat down.

* * *

**AFTER THE WEDDING CEREMONY**

"_When the wedding ceremony ended, everyone headed for the wedding reception which was in an open area, in a garden._

_At the time that everyone was eating and exchanging conversations with everyone, I was looking for her, for Ema._

_When I finally saw her, I approached her and I said…"_

"Hey." Natsume said approaching Ema with a drink in his hand.

Turning around, Ema said "Hey"

"Sorry, but I don't think I was able to introduce myself earlier, I'm Asahina Natsume, the 7th son in the family. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you sooner, as you know, unlike the others, I live separately because of my work" He said as he explained.

"Oh, well I'm Ema Hinata, from now on I'm going to be your little sister, please take care of me" She said smiling vibrantly.

"M-me as well, p-please take care of me" Natsume replied looking at the other way, blushing.

"_In that beautiful scenery full of flowers and people, I looked at her as she smiled at me._

_I saw her smiling as her brown hair was swaying with the wind_ _and a part of me at that time thought that she would just be this cute, little sister of ours named Ema Hinata but I didn't know that at that time, I've already seen someone that I wanted to spend of my life with. I didn't know at that time, this person, this girl would be someone who'd change all of us brothers."_

_To be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Beautiful Photographs _

"_After she properly moved into the house, a few days after the wedding, I always stopped by the Sunrise Residence just to see her, we'd have casual conversations and sometimes I'd even have dinner with my brothers._

_Everything just seemed so perfect, I remember me and my brothers before, and we weren't always having dinner together like now, I think it has something to do with her. She's changed all of us; she gave a bright and lighter atmosphere every time she was with us. I really admire her for that."_

The Asahina brothers: Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke and Wataru were all gathered to get ready for dinner.

"Huh? Where's Ema?" asked Yusuke

"Oh yeah, where is onii-chan?" Wataru followed

"She said she was going to pick up something." Ukyo replied as he placed the food on the dinner table.

"Then, is she going to eat with us?" Azusa asked.

"I think so, she said it was going to take a few minutes." Replied Ukyo

"Then, we should all wait for her until she comes back" suggested Yusuke

"Huuuh? Are you doing this to make us starve Yusuke-kun?" complained Tsubaki, while the others just laughed at the two brothers' mini fight.

"I'M HOME! SORRY I WAS LATE" yelled Ema as she approached the dining table with a gift-wrapped box in her hand.

"Huh, what is that?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh this, I don't know actually, it came from the postal office to me from my dad." She replied. "But I'll open it later" she smiled.

"Well then, you must be hungry let's all eat" said Ukyo. Everyone clapped their hands as they all said: "ITADAKIMASU"

**AFTER DINNER **

Ema's Room

"So this is from Rintaro?" asked Juli. Ema smiled as she replied, "Yes"

As she started removing the gift wrapper, a letter popped out, gently she unfolded it as she and Juli read the letter:

_My dearest daughter Ema,_

_The gift inside this was chosen by your mother and I. Along with a few extras too, we would like_ _to see you happy and smiling even if we're not there. Please continue being on good terms with your brothers. I know that your birthday is fast approaching which is why as early as now I would like to give you an advanced birthday gift to show how proud of a father I am. Even though we may not be related by blood, you will always be my beloved daughter. Happy Birthday and be happy!_

_Love,_

_Father _

With tears in her eyes, Ema smiled as she hugged the letter tightly and let her tears fall. "Thank you father," she mumbled.

What she found inside the box was a Fujifilm instax mini with extra film boxes beside it. Surprised she went and tried a few pictures.

As she went outside her room she happened to see Tsubaki and Azusa rehearsing a part of their script.

"Hey, Azusa, Tsubaki" she called out to them. Together the twins turned around and said "Huh? What can we do for you" Azusa asked.

"Uhm it's just that…well, uhm how do I explain it. Can, can I take a picture with you two?" she said while stuttering. Surprised, one of the twins, Azusa asked "what's all this about?"

"Well, my father gave me a gift" she said as she showed to them her present. After a few seconds, Tsubaki replied "Of course, anything for our little sister." Ema smiled as she positioned the camera's lens in front of the three of them.

"Okay, here I go, 1, 2, 3, cheese!" she said as she pressed the button to snap the picture. After, a small film portrait came out of the camera's mouth, much to the twins' surprise; they asked "Woah, so what now?"

"Well, we're supposed to wait for the picture to appear" Ema replied. After a few seconds, they finally saw the picture in the film with a pink and blue border.

"Thanks, guys!"

Tsubaki and Azusa couldn't help but smile, their sister's smile and of course the person they love the most smile was the best thing they had ever seen. Whenever things were always down in the house, she was always there to keep their spirits high.

Azusa smiled "Well, we'd do anything for our beloved sister." He said while looking at Ema, and then he turned to Tsubaki and said, "Right, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki just smiled and nodded.

Their words made Ema blush and she just couldn't help but smile at how kind her brothers are towards her.

Ema's Room

"Oh Juli, I'm so lucky" she said as she covered her face with the pillow.

"Good grief, Ema sleep already," Juli exhaustingly said.

"Hmmm, okay" she said as she drifted to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"A new day!" Ema said as she got out of bed and started to dress up when someone knocked on her door.

"_Who could that be?" _ Ema thought as she approached the door. As soon as she opened it…

"_I went to her house that day, I remember debating with myself whether I should go and give it to her myself or I'll just let someone give it to her. I didn't even know at that time why I wanted to give it to her on that day. I just knew I had to give it to her no matter what."_

"Oh Natsume, why are you here?" asked Ema.

Blushing, Natsume said "I-I need to give something to you, it's a new game called Kuro: Reborn. I was wondering if you would want to see it."

"Yes! I mean, I would love it" Ema said happily causing Natsume to smile as he handed the game CD to Ema.

As Ema placed the CD on her table Natsume suddenly spoke, "So uh- d-do you want to, grab some coffee? Maybe?"

Surprised, Ema replied, "Oh, Yeah! Sure! I mean if that's okay with you…"

"Oh yeah, its okay! After all, I am the one inviting you Ema." Natsume replied

"Okay." She said smiling as she prepared her things.

Ema and Natsume were walking in the busy streets of the city as they were on their way to a nearby coffee shop. A lot of people were passing and Ema couldn't really see the way. Afraid she would get lost she suddenly called out Natsume.

"Natsume? Natsume!" she called out, but no one was responding.

Suddenly, she panicked, as she couldn't see Natsume anymore.

But then, all of a sudden someone called out.

"Ema!"

Ema turned to where the direction of the voice was and she found Natsume. As relief filled her, she carefully approached Natsume, making sure to look at him and only him.

"Good grief, I take my eyes off you and you suddenly disappear." Natsume said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Sorry" Ema said giving a dejected look.

"Seriously, don't do that" he said as he reached out his hand to her.

Surprised, Ema stared at his hand, not knowing what to do.

"Eh?"

"Hold my hand, this way you won't get separated from me." Natsume replied, blushing

After realizing what she was to do, Ema suddenly blushed and slowly reached for his hand.

Not wasting a moment Natsume suddenly grabbed Ema's hand and led her all until they reached the coffee shop.

"_I can't believe he said that. Why would he say that? Grabbing my hand all of a sudden. Is something up? I wonder" (Ema)_

"_In that moment, I felt a weird sensation pass through my chest, this never happened before. I was getting shy and nervous every time I am with her._

_But I remember, in that moment, holding her warm hand, feeling her warmth passing through my hand…_

_I couldn't ask for a better moment at that time."_

_To be continued…_


End file.
